unfriendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Matias O'Brien
Matias O'Brien(1992 or 1993-2018) is the main protagonist of Unfriended: Dark Web. He is played by Colin Woodell. Biography Not much is known about Matias. He serves as the protagonist of Unfriended: Dark Web. He is a gifted programmer and created the app Papaya, which translates lip-reading to text in real-time with an AI. The story begins after Matias obtains a MacBook laptop from a local lost and found. He gets this laptop in order to build his prototype ASL translation software faster, in order to communicate with his deaf friend Amaya who is believed to be his girlfriend. After successfully logging into the laptop several applications start opening, such as Facebook, Skype, Spotify, etc. He opens Facebook out of curiosity, and ends up in the login screen of "Norah C. IV". He decides not to log in and instead logs into his own Facebook. Curiosity eventually gets the best of him though, and he logs into Norah C's Facebook account. He is suddenly bombarded with messages, all from women, with the exception of one user who stands out. The user demands to know who is using the computer and becomes increasingly angry and violent, threatening Matias several times. During a game of Cards Against Humanity, Matias stumbles upon a Dark Web message board named "The River". He then stumbles upon a hidden folder in his laptop which contains dozens of videos and pictures, ranging from simple candid photographs inside people's houses to videos of women dying in extremely gruesome, violent ways. He finds strange chat messages which suggest that someone is paying money for these murder videos. Questions begin to arise on who exactly Matias got his laptop from and who it belongs to. The owner of the laptop is revealed to be Charon IV, who is also the Facebook user that is aggressively messaging Matias. (Hint: Spell 'Norah C IV' backward) :) Charon IV breaks into Amaya's house and threatens to murder her if Matias does not return the laptop. Matias and Charon IV strike a deal to trade Amaya's safety for the stolen laptop, and Charon IV is set to follow Amaya as she goes to Matias's house. Matias is told to keep his friends in the call or they will be murdered. The situation becomes increasingly more dire as other users of the chatroom find out that Charon has lost the laptop, and begin taking control of the Skype call. Matias desperately tries to take control of the situation. At the end of the movie, after Amaya and the rest of Matias's friends are murdered, the users of The River set up a vote to decide whether Matias should live or die. In the ending shown at the Unfriended: Dark Web premiere on 7/17/18, Matias is voted to die and is run over by a white van. Trivia *Matias's laptop appears to be running macOS High Sierra (10.13). *Matias also appears as a playable character in the upcoming 2020 browser fighting game Bloodstreams Battles Online, partially due to a Bloodstreams Corporation dev being a fan of the movie and "...wanted Matias O'Brien to appear in the game". Category:Characters Category:Unfriended: Dark Web Category:Deceased